


Nickname

by Yolandarose121180



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, Im soft after writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandarose121180/pseuds/Yolandarose121180
Summary: Just a lil smt for my bff. uwu Mando 👉👈
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Nickname

It was just another day aboard The _Razor Crest_. The kid had just fallen asleep and Din was preparing to leave for a job. This was the hard part, not knowing for certain when he’d be back and in what shape he’d be in. 

But that’s just something you’d have to accept. As you held the little green thing in your arms, Din was gathering what weapons he might need. After traveling with him and taking care of his uh.. _unique_ son for awhile he warmed up to you, even opened up a little and gave you his _name_. He allowed you to address him as such, but only if it was just the two of you.

Now this _one_ thought you had - was just silly. Plain and simple. You’ve only said it to the kid when you were alone with him, he would coo and giggle every time you’d say it. But you didn’t really _mean_ for it to slip out either, but after the chromedome nodded his goodbye to you and started down the ramp you said to the sleeping kid:

“Don’t worry, DinDin will come back. He always does.”

The Mandalorian halted immediately, he heard you. You _knew_ he heard you when he turned around and made a b-line for you. You _knew for certain he heard_ when his arms wrapped around you and his son and resting his helmeted forehead on yours. His heart jumped and his chest tightened at the nickname. He didn’t know _what_ came over him, the urge to hold you was just too strong to resist in that moment. 

Oh how he wished he could kiss you. For a split second he thought about ripping his helmet off to do just that, but _no_ . He couldn’t do that because of something so _domestic_ like a silly little _nickname_ . Don’t be absurd. Din was content with just this, _for now_. (Internally, he made a promise to himself to kiss you properly when he got back.)

He debated on staying, forgetting about the quarry, but you both knew he couldn’t. You two _needed_ the credits, and this job would pay _well_. The Mandalorian put a gloved hand on the back of your neck to keep you pressed against his helmet, and exhaled. You looked at the black visor where his eyes would be. 

“I’ll be back soon.” He promised through the modulator, looking right back at you. 

Din pulls away slowly and reluctantly leaves, leaving you alone with the kid, but you had a feeling that he would be home sooner than you know. 

And if this is how Din reacted to his new nickname, then you would have to come up with more. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! I got this nickname from my buddy who said it as a joke.


End file.
